Jardim Branco E Olhos Cinzentos
by Mr. Hufflepuff
Summary: .SLASH. .UA. O que aconteceria se Harry conhecesse Draco de uma forma diferente...? .TERMINADA.


Oi!

Antes de tudo quero avisar que a fic é SLASH!** Relacionamento Homem com Homem!** Por isso, se não gosta não leia! Não me responsabilizo pelos danos causados...Ah! A fic é UA (Universo Alternativo).

Outra coisa é que os personagens aqui não me pertencem! Todos pertencem a avó JK Rowling, que mos emprestou por uns momentos ;P

Boa leitura!

**Jardim Branco E ****Olhos Cinzentos**

_Olá!_

_Antes de começar a contar o que me aconteceu, quero apresentar-me._

_Chamo-me Harry e tenho vinte anos. Sou alto e magro. Tenho os olhos verdes e os meus cabelos são negros e rebeldes._

_De qualquer forma, há quatro anos descobri que sou bissexual e, para minha felicidade, o amor bateu à minha porta._

Tudo começou quando eu tinha 16 anos.

Eu, ainda, morava em Londres, num daqueles bairros modernos e cheios de ricos, que só sabem olhar para si. Contudo, nunca me importei.

Apesar de não ser tímido, sempre tive poucos amigos, e desses poucos, dois destacavam-se: o Ron e a Hermione.

Ron, ou Ronald, como ainda a mãe lhe chama, era um rapaz muito alto para a sua idade. Tinha os olhos azuis e os cabelos ruivos. Além disso, ele era capaz de comer o que quer que fosse. Porém, era ainda mais magro do que eu. Já Hermione, uma menina de estatura média e com cabelos muito encaracolados, era a mais inteligente do bairro, da escola e talvez até do país.

Todavia, sentia que, mesmo eles sendo muito chegados a mim, não podia me abrir com nenhum deles.

Até que, num dia ensolarado, Draco mudou-se para a casa ao lado. Até hoje, penso que não existe ninguém no mundo que brilhe mais do que ele.

Então, quando ele chegou, eu, Ron e Hermione estávamos a jogar o "Cola e Descola" no jardim lá de casa.

Sem a menor vergonha, ele aproximou-se e apresentou-se, com uma voz linda que na época me arrepiou, mas que na altura pareceu-me o início de uma constipação:- Olá! Sou o novo vizinho...Bem...De algum de vocês! - Disse bem-humorado, com o sorriso infantil no rosto que é tão característico dele.

- Sou eu! – Exclamei que, ao contrário dele, não sou de muita simpatia com quem não conheço. Sei que é um pouco rude, mas fazer o quê?!...Pena que, naquele dia, ele tenha ficado um pouco envergonhado com a minha maneira de falar.

- Bem, olá! – Disse ele, mesmo assim. – Sou o Draco e acabei de chegar da França. E vocês, quem são? – Perguntou ele, curioso.

Eu, sendo como sou, estava para mandá-lo cuidar da vida dele, quando a Hermione decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação, apresentando-nos simpaticamente:

- Eu sou a Hermione! – Apresentou-se. – O ruivo é o Ronald, ou melhor, Ron! – Disse, após ver o olhar assassino que Ron lhe mandou. – E o rabugento ali é o Harry! – Percebendo o tom de brincadeira, os meus amigos e o novato riram-se, só que essa atitude chateou-me ainda mais. E, num pré-julgamento, chegar a odiar o Draco!

- Se tu não tens sotaque, como vieste da França? – Confesso que também fiquei curioso com esse facto, e, assim, a pergunta do Ron veio em boa hora.

- Oh! Eu não sou francês! Só morei lá oito meses, porque a minha mãe tinha sido transferida e sabem como é! – Exclamou ele. – Onde a mãe vai, o filho também! – Todos deram risadas e eu também fiquei meio tentado a desfazer a minha carranca e quem sabe, construir uma nova amizade, porém não o fiz. Medo.

A verdade é que ficámos uns vinte minutos a conversar, na verdade, verdadinha, eu só ouvia, pois ainda estava emburrado, até que a mãe dele chegou pedindo que ele entrasse para organizar o quarto. Ela tinha sido muito simpática e, confesso, era muito bonita. Pele branca, com cabelos cumpridos bem loiros e tinha olhos da cor do céu. Draco despediu-se e, dando uma piscadela, disse que sabíamos aonde encontrá-lo. Logo que meus amigos perceberam que não estava mais por perto, começaram a tagarelar como ele era simpático e engraçado. Eu, num misto de ciúme e irritação, que não entendi muito bem, mandei que calassem a boca e continuassem a jogar. Por causa da minha fama de calado e forte, além de briguento, ficaram quietos mas eu percebi o olhar cúmplice dos dois.

Depois de cerca de uma hora, meu pai apareceu na porta e chamou a gente para entrar e jantar, no entanto, Ron e Hermione disseram que tinham que voltar porque já era tarde e não queriam confusão com os pais deles, já que, em Hogwarts, no dia seguinte as aulas começariam.

Após o jantar, subi para o meu quarto e tomei um banho, pedindo aos meus pais que não me incomodassem.

Os meus pais, James Potter e Lilian Evans, eram o exemplo de casal bem-sucedido, casados há dezassete anos, e, ainda, era possível sentir aquele amor que reinava entre eles. Secretamente, eu sempre quisera encontrar alguém assim para mim. Porém, aos dezasseis anos, sabem como funciona a mente, não?

Só sexo e sexo!

_Furisosogu shiroi hana hirari hirari mai odoru_

_Namida mo kizu mo tsuyosa ni kaete mezameru you ni_

_Katagoshikara nagameteta itsuka mita keshiki wa_

_Chiisana koro kiieteita otogibanashi no you_

Assim que começaram as aulas percebi que nada mais seria como antigamente. Agora, todos adolescentes estavam a fervilhar em hormonas, e estávamos mais do que interessados no contacto com o sexo oposto. Percebi que as meninas que antes tinham medo de se aproximar por causa do meu jeito calado, inventavam qualquer desculpa para conversar. Sem querer me gabar, do nada tornei-me o "popular".

O que eu menos queria era ser assim, com toda a gente a falar comigo, só que eu aguentava porque mesmo não querendo admitir muitas das meninas eram muito bonitas e, o melhor de tudo, fáceis. Cheguei a ficar com uma por semana uma época, só que depois de um tempo começaram-me a enjoar.

Por favor!

Mulher fala demais, compra demais e é melosa demais!

Ficava uma vez com uma e, no outro dia já ligava querendo saber quando poderíamos marcar a data do casamento. Por uns seis meses não senti nem o cheiro do Draco, aliás, raramente o via em casa, considerando-se que eu passava a manhã inteira na escola, tinha aulas de natação e voleibol à tarde, além do reforço, porque não vou mentir, não sou era bem aquele aluno delicado…

Apesar de nem o ver, lembrava-me nitidamente de seus traços, coisa que eu ignorava piamente!

Foi numa quarta-feira, voltando do voleibol, que tudo mudou. Os meus pais estavam a trabalhar, por isso voltava a pé da aula, chegado ao meu bairro, ouvi uns gritos e sons de portas batendo, mas nem dei atenção até que uma coisa passou a correr por mim, tropeçando nos meus pés e, levando-me consigo.

Era ele.

Nem me preocupei em ser educado com ele e fui logo reclamando:

- Olha por onde andas! 'Tás no mundo da Lua?! - Foi quando vi o rosto dele, banhado de lágrimas e os olhos sem o brilho comum que eu recordava. Nem preciso dizer que me arrependi na hora das minhas palavras.

Ajudei-o a levantar-se e ele, que até àquele momento, não tinha dado um pio, pediu desculpas, baixinho.

Quando ele estava a ir-se embora, não sei o que me passou pela cabeça e agarrei-lhe o braço, perguntando-lhe o que se passava.

- Queres mesmo saber? - Questionou-me com aquela voz macia, porém nervosa.

- Sim!

- Pois bem: faz seis meses que eu me mudei para esta porcaria de cidade e ainda não fiz nenhum amigo. E sabes por quê? - Disse olhando bem nos meus olhos, pela primeira vez, fazendo-me temer.

- Bem...Não. - respondeu assustado e envergonhado.

- Porque quando eu abro minha boca para falar com uma pessoa e no momento seguinte toda a gente desta cidade preconceituosa já sabe que eu sou gay! E, ainda por cima, julgam-me por isso! Diz-me, qual é o problema de vocês com os gays? - Assim que terminou de falar, parece que percebeu que tinha dito muita coisa porque cobriu a boca com as mãos e afastou-se, além disso, a minha expressão de choque deve ter ajudado um pouco.

"Como assim? Ele gay?" pensei eu. "Como assim toda a gente sabia?" "Eu não sabia!". Ficamos a encarar-nos por uns cinco minutos até que ele fugiu, com as lágrimas voltando a rolar sobre o rosto bonito e magoado. E eu fiquei parado, até que percebi que estava estático, como um robot. Voltei para a minha casa, sem saber o porquê de aquela revelação ter acelerado meu coração.

_Kioku no fukai mori no oku ni mayoikonde_

_Anata made no michishirube wo hate naku sagashita_

Fiquei com aquilo na cabeça, por umas duas semanas e comecei a perceber que toda a gente comentava mesmo sobre o novo menino gay da cidade.

Havia aqueles que criticavam, os que não davam importância e, até mesmo, os que se interessavam.

Eu preferi manter-me de fora da discussão. Só conseguia lembrar-me dos olhos sem brilho do Draco. Aquilo martelava tanto na minha cabeça que resolvi que naquele dia mesmo ia conversar com o meu vizinho.

Caramba! Nunca tinha sido preconceituoso e ele parecia estar a precisar de companhia.

Então, faltei à aula de reforço, sem ter remorsos, e segui directo para casa dele. Bati e a mãe dele atendeu, parecendo preocupada e abatida, perguntei se podia falar com ele e ela respondeu que podia tentar, já que havia uma semana desde que ele se trancara no quarto e só saía para comer e ir ao banheiro.

Pedindo licença, segui as suas instruções e bati numa porta toda enfeitada com posters de bandas e fotos de homens em calção de banho, pelo visto, ele já se tinha assumido. Alguns segundos depois, ouço a voz dele, um pouco rouca e baixa dizer:

- Mãe, pela última vez, eu só vou sair deste quarto quando me apetecer!

- Hum, é o Harry, mas pelo visto eu já vou. – Arrependi-me na hora de ter ido até lá, afinal, eu era ou não era _O_ rapaz seco e calado?

Enquanto eu afastava-me, percebi que a porta se abriu e revelou um Draco surpreso e desarrumado. Somente de cuecas pude observar melhor seu corpo, bastante branco, não tinha nada de magro, sendo não tão definido como o meu, mas bem moldado. A cueca, também não escondia o volume entre as suas pernas e, claro, a bunda empinada. Senti aquele mesmo arrepio de excitação correr meu corpo, mas empurrei para fundo da minha mente quando ele perguntou o que eu fazia ali, se tinha vindo fazer troça dele.

- Não, - respondi - eu só queria dizer que eu não me importo. - Para falar a verdade, nem eu sabia o que fazia ali.

- Não te importas com o quê? – Pelos vistos, ele queria que eu pronunciasse todas as palavras. E foi o que eu fiz:

- Eu não me importo que sejas gay ou não. Só quero que saibas que serei sempre um amigo… - Pronto! Estava dito. Agora, eu podia ir embora e esquecer a imagem do corpo dele. Teria feito isso, se ele não fosse sorrir maravilhosamente. O sorriso delineava-lhe os lábios vermelhos e carnudos e mostrava os dentes brancos e perfeitos.

Imediatamente, foi ter comigo e abraçou-me. Retribui, desajeitadamente.

- Tens noção do quanto eu precisava ouvir isso? Que tenho um amigo? - Perguntou, enquanto se afastava, mantendo o rosto perto do meu, o que me permitiu presenciar a volta do brilho em seus olhos tão lindos.

- Considerando-se que tu estavas trancado no teu quarto há uma semana, bem, creio que sim. - Respondi, adorando ver o rosto dele novamente alegre, como da primeira vez que nos conhecemos, e saber que era tudo por mim só adicionava mais prazer ainda.

- Oh! Não dês importância! Só eu e minha tendência para o drama! - Brincou, enquanto me puxava para o seu quarto, parecendo um ser totalmente diferente do que eu tinha encontrado naquelas últimas semanas. Assim que entramos ele disse que ia se trocar e pediu que eu ficasse à vontade. Confesso que fiquei um pouco triste por saber que ele ia cobrir aquele corpo tão lindo, porém mais uma vez empurrei aquele pensamento para longe.

Dediquei-me somente a analisar aquele quarto…!

Bem, eu acho que era um quarto, de facto, tirando toda a roupa espalhada, os posters e materiais, era definitivamente um quarto.

O que mais me chamou a atenção estava no canto esquerdo do cómodo espaçoso, apesar da desarrumação, era uma bateria linda. Toda preta, cheia de apetrechos e bem lustrada. Aproximei-me dela.

Quando ele voltou, usando uns jeans desbotados e bem colados ao seu corpo, para meu desespero, e uma camisa cinza que combinava perfeitamente com aqueles olhos. Perguntei-lhe se tocava e ele respondeu-me que tentava, mas que não tinha tido ânimo para praticar naqueles seis meses.

Perguntei-lhe, então, se ele seria capaz de tocar uma música naquele momento, para mim. Ele, sendo bastante provocativo, disse que tinha vontade para tudo. E sentando-se num banquinho, esticou o corpo para a cómoda ao lado (o que me permitiu ter uma visão daquela barriga lisa) e pegou duas baquetas verde-esmeralda.

Assim, posicionou-se e começou com a batida de uma bastante conhecida e provocante, pelo menos, a meu ver…

"Sympathy For The Devil".

Draco tocava muito bem, e seguia correctamente o compasso da música, até que, ao chegar ao refrão, surpreendeu-me com a sua voz…Afinal, ele também cantava!

A voz era aveludada e ele cantava enquanto olhava directamente para mim, formando uma figura extremamente sexy. Os olhos brilhantes, o corpo e a boca sensual movimentando-se, tudo criou um conjunto que, para mim, foi irresistível.

Sentei-me na cama e senti aquela onda de calor, correr todo o meu corpo, concentrando-se numa área bem específica. Foi, então, que eu soube que algo tinha mudado dentro de mim.

_Sono te ni furete inakereba nukumori wo kodoku mo _

_Shiranai mama nar__a imada nemuri tsudzuketa darou _

_Hikari wo tada machi tsudzuketeru hodo jikan wa _

_Tada nagakute itetsuiteku yowasa wo daiteta_

Depois daquele dia não existia ninguém neste mundo, que me visse sem o Draco, ou ele sem mim.

Contrariando todos os meus pré-julgamentos, descobri que ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa: sempre disposto a ajudar, brincalhão, divertido e muito inteligente. Ele era tão inteligente que eu deixei o reforço e passei a ter aulas na casa dele, todas as tardes e, devo confessar que aprendi muito mais com ele do que com os outros professores que tive.

A mãe dele era um poço de simpatia comigo, sempre estava a agradecer-me pelo apoio que eu tinha dado ao seu filho.

Quando já estávamos bastante íntimos perguntei-lhe onde o pai dele estava, e, foi a primeira vez que o vi assustado.

Com a voz um pouco tremida disse que os pais eram divorciados e que aquilo tinha acontecido quando ele se tinha assumido. O pai, por não o aceitar, expulsou-o de casa, e a mãe também. Essa estivera sempre ao seu lado.

Não me aguentei e abracei-o, prometendo-lhe que ninguém o iria magoar mais.

Como o tempo, as pessoas da escola do Draco e também toda a cidade, passaram a não mais vê-lo como o menino gay, mas sim, como a pessoa especial que era e, foram rapidamente cativadas pelo seu sorriso, o que fez com que ele ganhasse vários amigos.

Confesso que isso deixou-me um pouco ciumento, mas procurei esconder o que sentia. Assim, afastei-me um pouco dele e passei a sair mais com o Ron e a Hermione (que nesta altura já namoravam).

Sempre que íamos a algum lugar, onde quer que fosse, eu tinha a necessidade de ficar com alguma menina, não sei o porquê, só sei que vinha de dentro. Acho que era para afirmar, para mim mesmo, que tudo o que eu tinha sentido pelo Draco era tudo fantasia da minha mente e que tudo estava normalíssimo.

O único problema era que eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo com elas, o ritmo era ter relações e descartar. Desse jeito, não me orgulho, porém tornei-me o rapaz mais cobiçado e galinha da cidade.

Tinha acabado de chegar em casa, depois da aula de natação, quando vejo na sala a última pessoa que eu queria encarar: Draco.

Ele parecia muito bravo e também um pouco magoado. Começou a gritar comigo, querendo saber o que tinha feito de errado para merecer aquilo tudo. Eu, na mais pura falsidade, pedi-lhe que se acalmasse e disse que não sabia do que estava a falar. A única coisa que percebi foi um estalo em minha face e então, o meu rosto a virar-se.

Lentamente, encarei-o, estava muito bravo. Perguntei-lhe o que tinha na cabeça e o que eu tinha feito para merecer aquele estalo.

Draco, arfando e trincando os dentes, respondeu-me:

- Não te faças de idiota! Uma hora és meu amigo e na outra esqueces-me e tornas-te o maior canalha da cidade. Não me ligas e não apareces mais lá em casa. E, ainda por cima, tens a cara de pau de perguntar o que tu me fizeste! Pois bem, foi isso que tu fizeste.

Abaixei o meu rosto e procurei controlar a tensão.

- Calma, Draco. Não é nada pessoal, eu só estava a distanciar-me muito dos meus outros amigos e também, caramba, um rapaz, como eu, precisa fazer sexo um pouco, não? Além disso, não me parecias muito preocupado comigo enquanto te divertias com os teus novos coleguinhas...- não consegui evitar o sarcasmo.

Pelo visto aquilo, tinha-o enfurecido mais ainda, pois começou a desferir pequenos socos no meu peito, isso fez-me agarrar os seus pulsos e, na tentativa de contê-lo prensei-o com o meu corpo sobre a parede.

Pelo visto, aquilo fez um efeito muito rápido sobre nós. Podia sentir todas as curvas daquele corpo que me encantava, e aquela proximidade toda encheu-me de tesão. A boca dele encontrava-se a milímetros da minha e eu podia sentir o seu hálito quente e doce bater contra o meu rosto, aumentando ainda mais o desejo que sentia.

Observei-o fechar os olhos em sinal de muda entrega e comecei a me aproximar. Então, como que se por força do destino, escutamos a porta a abrir-se e rapidamente separamo-nos.

Na minha frente, encontrava-se a mãe dele, parecendo bastante apressada. Então, desculpando-se pelos modos perguntou a Draco se já se tinha despedido. Eu, bastante confuso, virei-me para encará-lo e percebi a face dele baixada e que algumas lágrimas que manchavam o carpete bege de casa.

Perguntei-lhe o que estava a acontecer e a sua mãe, percebendo o que se passava, deixou-nos a sós pedindo a meu amigo que não demorasse.

Hesitante, ele começou:

- Tu desapareceste esta semana e, eu não tive como falar…Eu...Bem…Estamos...A mudar-nos. Para o Chile, permanentemente. - Naquela hora, senti o meu mundo desabar, sem forças, caí de joelhos sobre o chão, enquanto ele continuava chorando compulsivamente - Eu só queria que soubesses que foi o melhor ano da minha vida e que me deste um presente que, infelizmente, nunca poderei retribuir. Adeus, Harry! - E abaixou-se, depositando um beijo quente em minha bochecha. Então, sem que eu ao menos tivesse chances de evitar, sumiu da minha vida.

_Furisosogu shiroi hana hirari __hirari__ mai odoru_

_Namida mo kizu mo tsuyosa ni kaete mezameru you ni_

_Katagoshikara nagameteta itsuka mita keshiki wa_

_Chiisana koro kiieteita otogibanashi no you_

_- - - - - - - - _

**REVIEW!**


End file.
